It is common in restaurants and other commercial establishments to use decorative lighting fixture such as lamps and candle holders to create an atmosphere and ambiance that is pleasant for customers. Many restaurants, for example, will commonly put a candle in a tubular container that is designed to collect the pool of melted liquid wax created as the candle burns. Another common lighting fixture employs a pool of oil contained in a cylindrical vase with a wick supported by a floating member. In recent times, the use of lighting fixtures has received new interest in the consumer markets, and demand for aesthetically pleasing and creatively designed lighting fixtures has steadily increased.
Likewise, many restaurants and other commercial establishments also use aesthetically attractive "ice sculptures" to similarly create or enhance an atmosphere of elegant ambiance that again in turn enhances the customers' experience. Indeed, the use of ice sculptures has become commonplace in many settings ranging from wedding banquets to cruise ship dining. And like lighting fixtures, the use of ice sculptures has attracted a consumer market in related products.